


Not only a matter of time

by Siffly



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9251609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Pour beaucoup, quatre ans de relation, c'était trop, impossible à tenir, surtout pour deux lycéens. Pourtant, blotti sur un canapé, Philip dans ses bras, Georges ne voyait pas sa vie autrement.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey !  
> Ceci est donc le premier OS que je poste ici, c'est court et c'est basiquement du fluff sur un canapé. Parce que Georges et Philip méritent d'être ensemble et heureux.  
> Les dialogues sont en anglais, et si jamais vous repérez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à me le signaler !  
> Bonne lecture !
> 
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

“You’re not fed with it ?”

Cette phrase, lâchée d’un ton perplexe, tournait en boucle dans la tête de Georges, sans qu’il n’arrive à s’en débarrasser.

Il ne comprenait pas.

“No but if you’re happy it’s great, totally great, but you’re together for 4 years now, you never wanted to get a hike ?”

Il s’était attendu à beaucoup de réactions différentes, quand il avait dit à Charles que ça faisait quatre ans qu’il était avec Philip. Mais il n'avait pas songé une seule seconde à celle-ci.

Charles n’était pas heureux pour eux, ou si peu. Il était simplement étonné. Qu’ils soient encore ensemble, après tout ce temps. Qu’aucun des deux n’ait jamais eu envie d’être avec quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'ils arrivent encore à trouver quoi se dire, à être heureux tous les deux.

La tête ailleurs, Georges passa une main dans les cheveux de Philip, endormi contre lui.

Peut-être qu’il devrait être las. Peut-être qu'au bout de quatre ans, il devrait être fatigué, se sentir coincé dans une routine avec son petit-ami. Après tout, ils étaient jeunes, ils avaient le temps de profiter et d’expérimenter. Peut-être que ce n’était pas normal, que quelque chose n’allait pas. Peut-être qu’ils ne devraient pas être toujours ensemble, que ça ne devrait pas être possible.

Pourtant, alors que Philip respirait doucement contre lui, Georges se sentait heureux. Observant les tâches de rousseur qui parsemaient sa peau, son sourire en coin, sa main posée sur son torse, il n’arrivait pas à être las.

Il voulait pouvoir contempler Philip des années encore. Il voulait pouvoir regarder de stupides comédies romantiques à ses côtés chaque soir, le voir faire tomber sa tartine dans son bol de café tous les matins, le porter jusqu’à son lit, toutes les prochaines fois où il s’endormirait sur son bureau. Il avait bien le temps d’être las ou fatigué, d’aller voir ailleurs. Pour le moment, c’était avec l’homme endormi contre lui qu’il avait envie de construire quelque chose.

L’enlaçant un peu plus, Georges posa sa joue contre celle de son amant, frôlant sa peau de la sienne, et, dans ses bras, Philip remua légèrement.

\- You’re pickly, marmonna-t-il, se blottissant un peu plus sur le torse de son amant.

Georges rit doucement, frottant un peu plus sa barbe de quelques jours dans les cheveux de Philip, le faisant grogner. L'aîné Hamilton finit par se redresser, faisant face au visage de son petit-ami, les yeux encore embués de sommeil.

\- What do you think about ? laissa-t-il échapper, tentant de rassembler ses idées, alors que Georges n’arrivait pas le lâcher du regard.

\- Nothing, répondit-il avec un sourire, posant son front contre le sien, alors que Philip lui lançait un regard interrogateur, passant ses bras autour de son cou. It’s just that… I’m so happy with you. And I want to be with you as long as possible.

Un doux sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Philip, et il s’approcha de son petit-ami pour l’embrasser tendrement, laissant sa langue frôler la sienne, dansant paresseusement avec sa jumelle, avant de poser sa tête au creux de son épaule. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, savourant la présence de l’autre.

\- I love you too, murmura Philip à son oreille.

Et Georges se contenta de le serrer un peu plus dans ses bras, réalisant une nouvelle fois à quel point ici, maintenant, il était à sa place.


End file.
